The Knight and the Sellsword
by Frontline
Summary: After the war with Harmonia, Chris is ordered to take some leave. She never expected that she would find love and not with another girl...
1. Chapter 1

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made from this work of fiction.**

'Ah, Captain Lightfellow,' Knight-Commander Summers said. 'Please, sit down...'

'Yes, sir...' Chris said, taking the chair in front of the desk, folding her hands in her lap, taking a moment to scrutinise her new commander. She was a stern woman with strong cheekbones and her red-hair pulled back into a tight braid. However, there was a trace of some warm humour in her eyes.

'I'm sorry that I've not had a chance to speak to you before now,' Summer said. 'In any case, I wanted to make certain whether there was anything you needed...'

'I'm not sure I understand, sir...'

'I've only been with the division a few months, Chris, but I've read your reports on the Harmonian war and...other personal considerations...'

' You mean my Father's death?' Chris asked, unconsciously scratching the back of her hand.

'Yes. You have my sympathies. And, with everything that's happened, I think some leave is in order...'

'Commander...with respect, I...' she began and Summers held up her hand.

'Don't mistake me, Chris. This does not reflect on you. I think your actions during the war were exemplary. However, I feel it would be in your interest to take some time...'

'Sir, with respect, there's no need...'

'I appreciate your feelings, Captain. However, this is an order...'

'Yes, sir...'

#######################

 _I can't remember the last time I had a day off..._ Chris thought as she strolled through the marketplace.

 _This last year_ has _been pretty hectic..._

She was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard a shout and the clash of steel, her head whipping round to a dark-haired woman in leather armour surrounded by three hooded men in rough clothes. As she watched, she dodged a knife thrust from one of them, sweeping his foot from under him and elbowing the second rogue in the stomach. However, the third got through her guard, his knife grazing her ribs and she grunted in pain.

'Hey,' Chris yelled, sprinting towards the alley and one of the rogues turned towards her, drawing his own knife. He lunged towards her and Chris dodged the blade, drawing her sword and cutting him down. As he fell, she saw the woman kick one of the rogues in the stomach and run him through, before cutting the other one down.

'Thanks,' she said, wiping the blood from her sword before slipping it back into it's sheath with a grimace of pain.

'You're welcome,' Chris said, sheathing her own sword. 'What's your name?'

'...Elysse...'

'Okay. We need to get out of here and I can take a look of that...'

#######################

'It's not that deep,' Chris said, Elysse gritting her teeth as she finishing tying the bandage around her abdomen and pulling her shirt back down. 'You'll need to try and rest for a couple of days...'

'I'll try...' she said, lying back on the bed and taking a swig of her ale.

'Why were they trying to kill you?' Chris asked and Elysse shrugged, wincing in pain.

'Occupational hazard for a sellsword...' she said, finishing her ale and closing her eyes. 'I think I'll take your advice and get some rest...'

Chris hesitated for a second before moving to the armchair by the window and settling down with her sword across her knees...

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticisms very welcome**. **If you like it, there may be more to follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

Chris woke when she heard the gasp, sitting up in the chair, wincing at the stiffness in her neck. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she saw Elysse struggling to sit up in bed, her face tight with pain.

'What are you doing?' Chris asked, pushing back the blanket that she has wrapped around herself, getting to her feet.

'What does it look like?' Elysse snapped. 'I can't spend all day lying in bed. I've got work to do...' She tried to push back the blankets, another hiss of pain escaping her lips as she slumped back.

'Damn...'

'Lie still,' Chris snapped, kneeling by the bed and lifting up her shirt, revealing the bandage around her stomach. 'This isn't going to heal if you don't rest...'

'Fine...'

'Who were those men that tried to kill you?' Chris asked, pulling the chair close to the bed and sitting down.

'They...were working for a man that called Garde. He's wanted for three killings on the eastern side of the city. The bounty's not much, but it means I've shouldn't have any competition. I've been making enquiries and I've learnt that he drinks at the Moonsilver Tavern...'

'So...?'

'So, that's where I'll find him. Tonight...'

'You can't...'

'I have to,' Elysse said. 'A girl's got to eat...'

'I can get you money...'

'I don't want handouts!' Elysse snapped. 'Besides, it's not just about the money. I earn my keep...'

'I understand,' Chris said. 'And I understand why you have to go. So, I'll go with you...'

'I don't need help...' Elysse said, pushing back the blankets and trying to sit up, her face contorting in pain.

'Alright,' she said, lying back. 'We'll leave when it gets dark...'

################

'I've never been to this part of the city before,' Chris said, as she followed Elysse down the dingy street which was lined with ramshackle houses.

'Zexen Knights don't come down here,' Elysse replied. 'I doubt they know that it even exists...'

Chris frowned as she strode ahead towards the tavern, recognisable by the sign of the silver crescent moon above the door. She followed Elysse inside, being greeted by the smell of stale sweat, beer and other odours that she didn't want to think about.

'Two ales,' Elysse said, tossing three copper coins onto the bar. The bartender glowered at her before plonking two frothing mugs down, spilling some onto the wood. Elysse grabbed the mugs, passing one to Chris and taking the other for herself. Chris took a sip, grimacing at the taste, while Elysse knocked back half her mug.

'There he is,' Elysse said, glancing towards a table at the back of the room. Chris followed her gaze to where a swarthy man with a few days of stubble was hunched over a mug.

'Watch my back,' Elysse said, checking her dagger in her sheath, before standing up.

'What are you doing?' Chris hissed, as she made her way towards the table. Garde looked up as she approached, his hand dropping to his belt as he scrambled to rise, but Elysse's fist struck him in the nose. As he grunted in pain, she grabbed him, slamming him against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back, her knife pressed against his kidneys.

'Don't move,' she hissed, just as she heard the scrape of a chair behind her. Without loosening her grip, she kicked out behind her and was rewarded by a grunt as her boot connected.

'Get back!' Chris yelled, drawing her sword with a rasp of steel as she moved to stand next to Elysse.

'Kill them...' Garde yelled, his voice cut off as Elysse twisted his arm tighter. The man hesitated before slashing his knife towards Chris, who parried the blow, reversing the blade to cut him down. As the dying man fell, Elysse dragged Garde upright, urging him towards the door. Chris moved with her, keeping between her and the rest of the drinkers. Tense seconds past until they emerged into the cool night air and Chris sheathed her sword, turning to Elysse.

'What now?' she asked and Elysse grinned.

'We turn this one over to the City Watch and collect the reward. After that, I think we've earned a real drink...'

################

'Here,' Elysse said, returning to the table with a large tankard of ale and two mugs. 'Don't worry,' she added, seeing Chris' expression as she filled their mugs. 'Annie makes a much better brew than anything they serve in the Moonsliver...'

Chris glanced at the heavyset woman standing behind the bar, her hair pulled back into a tight bun.

'I don't doubt it,' she said, picking up her mug and taking a sip. 'This is delicious...'

'It's the least I owe you,' Elysse said, with a smile. 'You're not bad in a tight spot, for a Knight...'

'What will happen to Garde?'

'He'll be hung tomorrow...'

'What...?'

'Life is harsh here,' Elysse said. 'Justice has to be harsh, too...'

'...of course, but...'

'He was a killer, Chris. And now he's not on the streets anymore. I won't lose any sleep over him...Come on,' she added, seeing Chris' expression as she poured her another drink. 'We need to celebrate our victories where we can...'

################

Chris was woken by the sunlight coming through the window next morning and she rolled over, her hips bumping against something soft that murmured a sleepy complaint. Turning back over, Chris' eyes widened as she saw Elysse lying next to her, a blush rising to her cheeks as she realised that they were both naked beneath the sheets.

 _Uh..._

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


End file.
